Peluche
by Graystone
Summary: James Sirius Potter esconde muchos secretos, desde que era un niño en la más tierna infancia. Y qué le va a hacer si él es como es. Todos, a fin de cuentas, esconden algún que otro secreto.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa para el Amigo Invisible 2012/13 organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Este fic es para **LainaM**

* * *

Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter. Cuando era pequeño, tenía un lobo de peluche. Lo quería tanto, tanto, que nunca me separaba de él y lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes. Recuerdo que mamá siempre lo lavaba cada cierto tiempo porque yo lo metía en todas partes, de modo que siempre se ensuciaba. Recuerdo que lloré mucho cuando mi lobo de peluche se perdió. Papá me compró otro, pero no era el mismo. Recuerdo que ese día maduré y no volví a coger un peluche nunca más.

Entonces me hice mayor y dejé los juguetes de niños por los juegos de adultos. Como soy el mayor de tres hermanos, no tenía con quien jugar salvo con mi primo Teddy, que en realidad no es mi primo, no, es el ahijado de mi padre, pero yo lo considero como un primo, casi como un hermano. Muy pronto, Teddy y yo empezamos a jugar al quidditch y a hacer otras actividades.

Cuando me refiero a otras actividades, me refiero por ejemplo a todas esas cosas acerca del sexo. Teddy es más mayor que yo, en concreto, siete años, pero siempre ha sido bajito y yo muy alto, de modo que parece que tenemos la misma edad. El caso es, como decía, que fue Teddy quien me habló del sexo y de las mujeres. Mis padres siempre nos daban charlas a mis hermanos y a mí sobre ese tema, pero he de decir que mi padre no tiene mucha idea. Mi madre es la que sabe.

El caso es que era con Teddy con quien me lo pasaba bien. Hablábamos de muchas cosas y procurábamos que nadie se enterase. Siempre estaba hablándome de las chicas de Hogwarts, que iba a alucinar cuando las viese, pero yo siempre me callaba cuando el tema salía a colación, porque a mí en realidad me gustan los hombres. Es algo que no puedo evitar. Mis padres me han dicho muchas veces que no hay problema en que un hombre pueda amar a otro hombre, aunque en mi caso todavía no lo saben, la verdad.

Por ello, la primera vez que vi a Teddy desnudo casi me da algo. Tenía pelo en el pecho y también en la entrepierna. Yo aparté la mirada, avergonzado, porque le vi su... cosa. Él se rio y me dijo que no me avergonzase, que yo también tenía uno igual. Bueno, no sé si igual es la palabra correcta, pero sí, tenía uno. Sin embargo, no tenía tanto pelo como Teddy. Él me decía que ya me crecería, porque aún era joven. Y efectivamente, acabó por crecer.

Cuando fui a Hogwarts, Teddy justamente acababa, de modo que estuvimos un buen tiempo sin vernos, aunque sí que nos escribíamos. A pesar de que ya había visto a Teddy desnudo, no estaba preparado para lo que me deparaba Hogwarts. Para mi cuarto año ya tenía miedo de entrar en las duchas, y peor aún era cuando entré en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, donde mis compañeros no tenían pudor alguno.

Fue durante mi sexto año cuando perdí mi virginidad. Fue con un chico de Ravenclaw bastante guapo y que también era gay, como yo. Recuerdo que la primera vez no fue tan mágica como muchas veces me decían mi madre y mi tía Hermione que sería, pero no estuvo mal a fin de cuentas. Recuerdo que además estuvimos saliendo todo lo que nos quedaba de colegio hasta que, tras séptimo año, cortamos. Para mí fue casi como morir, porque Andrew, así se llamaba, significaba todo para mí. Supongo que todos tenemos que pasar por una ruptura, es ley de vida... Pero duele. Duele mucho.

Así pues, terminé la escuela y entré en la Academia de aurores, como mi padre años antes que yo. Teddy trabajaba en la Compañía Nimbus, diseñando escobas de carreras, pero muchas veces visitaba el Ministerio, ya que su empresa abastecía de escobas a los aurores y demás trabajadores del Ministerio. Una mañana, cuando hablábamos en un descanso, me contó su secreto.

—¿Tu padre era un hombre lobo? —le pregunté

—Sí. Lo mataron en la guerra, junto a mi madre. No los recuerdo.

—Lo siento.

Un hombre lobo. Aquello era increíble. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que no debía sentir prejuicios por otras criaturas, pero los hombres lobo eran otra historia. Que mi mejor amigo tuviese un hombre lobo como padre hacía que todo cambiase. Pero también sabía que no debía importarme. A fin de cuentas, a mí me gustaban los chicos.

—¿No te importa?

—No. Para nada. Es más, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... soy gay.

Teddy se quedó mirándolo durante un buen tiempo con una expresión inescrutable, aunque podía percibir que aquello no le gustaba, porque empezaba a ponerse incómodo.

—Yo... creo que tengo que irme.

Y se marchó. A mí me dejó sorprendido. Vale que yo era gay, pero su padre era un licántropo, maldita sea.

Por la noche estaba en mi apartamento, donde vivía sólo. Llamaron a la puerta, de modo que abrí. Allí estaba Teddy.

—Hola —saludé yo, no demasiado convencido.

—Hola. Siento lo de antes. No debí haberme puesto así, mi padre es un hombre lobo, por Merlín, lo tuyo no es tan malo. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo ya de por sí desordenado, nervioso.

—Ni lo tuyo tampoco, Ted.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba Ted y no Teddy. Entonces sólo recuerdo que me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios. Fue un beso corto, casi insignificante. Recuerdo que me aparté y se me quedó mirando. Siempre me había gustado Teddy, desde la primera vez que empecé a preguntarme por el sexo, desde la primera vez que me masturbé pensando en él. Desde siempre. Sabía de sobra que él era hetero y que ahora mismo salía con mi prima Victorie. Pero es que nunca he sido una persona que se guarde sus secretos. Prefería echar por tierra toda nuestra amistad si con eso sólo conseguía una cosa,: besarlo.

Recuerdo que el tiempo que pasó después de besarlo por primera vez se me hizo eterno. Teddy me miraba extrañado. No parecía enfadado, pero sí confundido. Tras eso, sólo me viene a la mente cómo se abalanzó contra mí, me besó, por más tiempo del que yo lo hice, y cerró la puerta de un portazo con uno de sus pies.

A la mañana siguiente, yo estaba abrazado a él, los dos desnudos sobre mi cama, tapados por sábanas blancas. Recuerdo que estaba abrazado a él, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Mi mano acariciaba su torso, lleno de vello. Por un momento me vino a la mente mi lobo de peluche al que abrazaba en mi infancia.

Y recuerdo que en ese momento sonreí.


End file.
